


Change your faith

by Mutant_Lullaby (Blindbusboy)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Canon-Typical Violence, Chucklevoodoos, Forced Relationship, Innocent John, Jealous John, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mindfuck, Multi, No sure how to tag, Psychological Torture, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Smoking, Sobbing, Sober Gamzee Makara, Sopor Slime, Subjuggulator Gamzee, Subjuggulators, Transformation, Troll Culture, Troll John, Troll Romance, Unrequited Love, Violence, Wall Sex, Weed, can have short chapters at times, maybe? - Freeform, possible troll tranformation, subjugglator, subjuggulator john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindbusboy/pseuds/Mutant_Lullaby
Summary: Just a random thing I'm writing about John being lonely and how a killer clown meets him later. John will be forced to learn the ways of a subjugglator





	1. Short Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work I made so if there are any mistakes please tell me

I always thought life was one huge party no matter how bad the times have been. After defeating Condesce and the game I felt like life will finally go the way we wanted it to. That was only true for everyone else but me....

My friends seem to have forgotten about me, at first we all hung out and hand fun with each other but soon everyone went into their own groups. They made adventures with each other's while I was left home with no intention. I was okay with that all knowing I shouldn't take it personally but once I realized my feelings for my best friend...Jade told me about him and Karkat getting together.

I couldn't help but feel like my heart was ripped out, I shouldn't feel this way but I do. I should've seen it coming Dave and Karkat were always seen together they practically live together. That and all the signs of their interactions. Wasn't I stupid to think I could get with him and it was clear he liked Karkat. After that my friendship with Dave perished, he spent most of his time with karkat and their new best friend Jade.

Now all I do is hang around in my house everyone rebuild when we used to hang out. i always watch what others put on snap chat, most have their own business or they found someone to love but here I am. Alone. I know I could go out and make new friends with the people of our world but I still hang on hoping my old ones will ask me to hang out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one

John sat in his room minding his own business as the lonely hours went by. He tried messaging his friends but they either didn't pick up or made empty promises to message back. He groans to himself, pulling a pillow over his face. "What the fuck, why does this keep happening?" He slides the pillow off his face with a huff as he forced himself out of bed to go get something to eat. Taking his time down the stairs, he looked at his phone in hopes that maybe his friends will want to talk or hang out with him. He and his friends hadn't talked in months, so he knew that was less than likely. He reluctantly put his phone away trying to face the reality of this situation. "Forget them, I can make new friends! They won't forget about me and would remember to invite me to places!" He rambles to himself going to his kitchen automatically making himself the usual ham and cheese sandwich he made for lunch. Everyday is the same, wake up check phone, make sure you eat, play games watch movies, and the trip to the grocery store every now and then. To John there seems to be now way to escape this routine, obviously there were ways but the John was too stubborn to change his ways. He didn't like the way things were but was scared to move on. He finished making two sandwiches and placed each on a two separate plates before going to the dinner table placing the first plate where his father would of sat at then his across from that chair. He plopped himself down in his chair and looked across from himself smiling sadly. "Here's to us, right Dad? I made that myself I hope you like it," he trembles and his smile starts to fall as he quickly looked down his now watery eyes threatening to rain down as he pitifully choked out, "...I miss you..."

After lunch John cleaned up the plates and put the extra sandwich in the trash. He stared at the trash till someone knocked on his door. He paused thinking he imagined this before another set of knows sound off in the quiet house. John hesitantly walked over to the door and opened the door looking out to see....nothing. He scrunched his eyebrows together as he walked out the house more looking around. "Stupid ding dong ditchers, I'm not in the mood for this.." he growls in annoyance. He closed his front door starting off to look around his property to see if the prankster was still around. He wasn't about to let an amateur him humiliate the King of shenanigans. He searched his front yard and was about to check the sides of his house before a hand from a bush grips the front of his shirt. He to shocked to do anything before the intruder slams him into the house. "Finally found my motherfucking miracle berrie" a raspy voice sounding like rusted gears whispers into the blue eyed boy's. "Wh-what?" He asked in his dazed stares as he struggled to he away from this crazy person. "Let me go now!" The raspy voice chuckles in his ear before placing a cloth over the boy's nose and mouth as his eyes roll to the back of his head. "Care full little bro, I'll take nice and care if you from now on.." The guy easily picked up John before leaving to his home he hand just for them many months ago.

  
"Honk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good and if there is any issue please tell me this is my second story I've ever made here.


	3. A/N

Hey guys, I'm writing a new chapter but I realized I really need a beta since I'm shit at grammar and gathering my thoughts together for them to make sense. If you would like to be my beta just message me on my tumblr: blindbarista


	4. a/n

Hey this was originally for a friend of mine, however, we kinda broke apart so I'm unsure on if I will continue this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good, I feel like it was crap


End file.
